For portable reading devices, portable office equipments, etc., traditional capacitive touch display panels cannot satisfy users' primary demand for touch display panels due to their failure to implement highly accurate edit input because of their low accuracy of capacitive touch and incapability of insertion editing between characters.
Electromagnetic touch is a high accuracy edit input mode. Degree of light weight and thin profile of display devices are increased continuously, which makes it difficult to integrate electromagnetic touch into display devices, since the integration method for electromagnetic touch needs to add a layer of electromagnetic touch plate on the display panel to cooperate with an active electromagnetic pen for implementing electromagnetic touch. However, such an out-cell pattern not only impacts flatness of the entire device, but also directly increases the thickness of the entire display device, which prevents display device's development for realizing thin profile and light weight.